Broken But Still Yet Loved
by Summer's Pride
Summary: Nothing but damaged goods, i told myself repeatedly. No one would ever want something so disgusting, so used.But Will made me see that i was loved, that i wasn't just damaged goods that he the demigod son of Apollo did love me. Maybe i was wrong.Will X oc


Chapter 1: My favorite(only) cousin of the Underworld visits me

"Your Bella, right?" I heard what I assumed to be my voice asks, it was so weird to talk after everything that had happen.

The slightly taller brunette that had run into me while I was making a corner in the super market looked at me questionably. "Yah….. How did you know that?" She asked trailing off a bit.

"My mom works with your dad." I told her, my voice sounded almost normal.

She paused for a moment before speaking. "Oh." Was the only thing that she said so I decided to add something. "I live down the road from your house; you drive by every day to go to school." I decided that would work.

"I've never seen you around school…." She trailed off as something in the distance caught her eyes, but just as quickly she snapped her attention back to our conversation.

"I graduated early." That was true… enough.

Then the conversation stopped when a blacked hair boy walked up to me I sighed. "Bella this is my figurative little brother Nico. Or so he claims." I introduce them quickly then send my cousin a look.

"It's nice to meet you." She said politely.

"Well we must be going, come on Nico." I said and pulled him by the sleeve and we headed toward the self checkout.

Once we were out of the store and in my car I paused and stared at Nico. "Do I want to know?" I asked while starting the car and driving back to my house.

Nico didn't say anything so I sighed leave it to him to completely ignore me and frustrate me even further. When I pull into the garage I make Nico help me unload the car which was easy since it was only like 6 bags.

When were finally in the kitchen and everything in put away I turn and look at him. "You have five minutes to tell me why you are here." I say while give him a serious look and pat my bracelet.

Nico starts slowly to tell me of what has happened in the last 6 months about the war with the titans, my little brother Percy, and some other important things. Then as he opens his mouth to say the last thing mom walks through the door with my step-dad.

"Nico!" My mother exclaims and runs over to hugs his neck.

"Hey Mrs. Adelyn." Nico says while my mother hugs him, I sigh and my step-father sighs too.

"Lyn, that's enough." He says and pulls my mother away.

Mom smiles at Nico and then looks at me. "Why didn't you tell me your cousin was visiting?" She asked hurt filled her tone.

"If I would have known I would have told you mom." My mother long ago when I first met Nico (after the death of his sister) she decided that she was going to be like a mother to him and she has. Nico seems to like the attention.

My mother's mouth forms a small "o" shape then in that moment declares she is going to make cookies. So the three of us (Nico, I, and my step-father) are ushered out of the kitchen and sent to another room.

I guess now would be a good time to tell you a little about myself. My name is Iva-Eudora Whittier, my name Iva translate to "life" and the name Eudora translates to "Good gift" or as my step-father likes to say I'm life's good gift(inserts the rolling of eyes). I was blessed with long loose curly ebony hair and bright clear blue eyes.

So while I'm telling you about myself I will also say I am an 18 almost 19 year old demi-god, which basically means I'm screwed for life. My godly parent is Poseidon the god famously know of the sea and many more things that I will fail to mention. I have a half brother named Perseus "Percy" Jackson who if memory serves correctly just saved the world on his 16th birthday a few months ago.

I don't think he realizes I exist, that he is the only remaining child of Poseidon. According to our father I get to meet him soon, which I was looking forward too.

I bet your wondering why we haven't met yet since were like related and stuff. It was my decision, I always knew I wasn't the one the great prophecy was talking about so I convinced mom to take me to a place known for hiding demi-gods. That was almost 8 years ago now that means I would have been like 11. So that's what I've been doing, hiding. Which was good for me, it was also very bad. But that isn't a discussion I wish to get into.

Pulling my sleeves down tighter I felt Nico's eyes on me. "What are you thinking about?" he asked his voice was so low it almost frightened me.

I paused and answered slowly. "Who I really am." My voice was low but I'm sure he heard it because he had nodded his head in response.

Adam was my stepfather's name he just gave me a look and asked. "Do you have everything ready to visit your dad?" he asked as he started up the stairs.

"Yah, dad said that he'd be here to get me around six on Friday so I have everything that I'll need packed and ready." I told him as he walked up the stairs all I got was in response was a simple nod of his head.

"You're visiting your dad?" Nico asked as he played with a strained of his hair.

"Something like that, it's more of briefly seeing dad while he explains to Percy he has an older sister who chose to MIA for the last 8 years." I looked at him then continued. "It will be loads of fun." I say sarcastically then mother calls us in the kitchen exclaiming cookies are ready.

Leaning my elbows on the isle land I eat the cookie in my hand slowly then and idea hits me. "Nico, do you want to go to the beach with me?" I asked and look at him.

"I guess, as long as you don't push me in this time." He says and I give him an evil grin.

"No promises, but I'll try to refrain from doing so." I say but I pretty sure I crossed my figures somewhere between talking.

XoXoXoXoXoX

_This is the authors newest creation, this story will be in the form of a crossover obviously Percy Jackson and the Twilight series. Please review and tell my lady what you think._

_The author doesn't own Twilight or Percy Jacksons(series), she only takes claim to her Original creation who some will appear later on. _

_Sincerely,_

_Summer….._


End file.
